Seductive Dancing
by HowToWriteFanfiction
Summary: Soul follows Maka one night and gets the surprise for a life time. SoulMaka! Rated T for slight cursing and themes.


**Hey guys! It feels like forever since I've been writing! Okay so here's a quick maybe one-shot maybe more fanfic for SoulMaka. The rating is M, but I don't write smut so sorry if that's what you were expecting. Really, this is a kinda OOC Maka and her seductive side. Comments are always welcome!**

Chapter 1

I slipped out the front door fifteen minutes after I heard Soul turn the TV off. I quickly glanced up and down the hall that lead outside and then quickly walked into the crisp night air. I glanced at myself in a shop window. I had grown a lot since the Kishin and it almost shocked me when I looked at myself these days. I wore a black dress with a V-neck that went low. My bra size had defiantly gotten bigger and I knew for a fact that I wasn't the only one who had noticed. My knee-high, black, lace up boots brought me to the corner of the alley I was about to turn into, I looked behind me once more and then headed to my destination.

I tip-toed a few meters behind Maka as she turned down countless streets. She was wearing a revealing dress I had never seen before. She was always looking behind her shoulder and that was my cue to duck behind whatever object I could find. I watched as she went through shortcuts and various alleys. I noticed she had been sneaking out a few weeks ago. She was always tired looking at school and her bed was hardly ever slept in. This was the first night I decided to follow her and see where she was going. I just got a glance at her gray-blonde hair before she slipped behind another corner. For a girl a foot smaller than me, she sure was fast. I came to a stopping point when I saw her enter a building called 'Yorokobi.' I'd only ever heard of this place once in my life. It was a dance club. I would have never imagined Maka to even think of entering a place like this. I looked at my maroon jeans and my black and yellow jacket. I shrugged and went to the tinted double doors, pushed them open, and entered a world of the unknown.

I opened the doors to my favorite club in Death City. I nodded to the bartender and he waved back. I was a regular over here. As I sat down at one of the bar stools, a certain flash of white hair caught my eye. My eyes widened with shock. I quickly recovered and a smirk played across my face. I sashayed to the dance floor and started dancing along with the crowd until the red eyed, white haired boy was standing with his back to me. I could hardly call him a boy anymore. He was muscular, handsome, and grown up. I tapped his shoulder lightly then waited as he turned around. This time it was my turn.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder and turned around. Maka was smirking at me and crocked her finger, signaling for me to follow her. She seductively walked across the dance floor and started dancing to a song I'd never heard before. Her hands went up in the air and her dress slightly lifted revealing a little more of her long legs. The sight almost made me drool, but I kept my cool and started dancing along with the beat. Her eyes slanted with a glint of evil and seduction. She walked up me and started dancing close to me, with her back to me. I wouldn't call it grinding, but whatever she did was mesmerizing. I watched as she danced her dance with a smirk at my 'excitement.' He sashayed off the dance floor and I followed like I was a lost puppy and she had a handful of dog treats in her hand. She went to a dark corner and slid her arms around my neck.  
"So when did you find out?" she asked leaning into my ear.  
"A few weeks ago, when I woke up to you not in your bed."  
"Fuck," she cursed. It slipped out so fast it took me a few seconds to realize what she said.  
"What are you even doing here?" I asked her in a low voice.  
"Your voice is so attractive when you talk low."  
"Huh-?" I was cut off as her lips met mine.  
At first I was too shocked to kiss back, but I regained my cool, wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her back passionately. My tongue slipped into her mouth when she gasped as I pulled her closer to me. She tasted like strawberries and vanilla. We stayed in the passionate embrace until she broke free to breathe properly. I looked into her deep green eyes.  
"You never answered my question," I pointed out.  
"Because I never get to do these kind of things anywhere else.  
"That's it?"  
"I have other reasons…"  
"Like what?" I questioned on.  
"Secrets," she said and winked at me with her whole face.  
I kissed her on the nose and toke her hand in mine.  
"Well, let's go back to bed so I can find what those secrets are!"

**Short? Yeah. I really wanted to write something so that you guys won't think I wasn't gone for good!**


End file.
